Fate's Destiny
by A Modest Tambourine
Summary: With every new year, interns are born into the notorious Seattle Grace. However, this particular year brings us an intern with noteworthy ties to a certain someone within the hospital. Learning the ways of the surgeon will prove to be a difficult task.


**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is property of Shonda Rhimes. Anything new has most likely been pulled from my witty mind.

**Summary:** With every new year, interns are born into the structures of Seattle Grace. However, this particular year brings us an intern with note-worthy ties to a certain someone within the hospital. Learning the ways of the surgeon will prove to be a difficult task at that… Do we have another MerDer look-alike relationship on our hands?

**A/N:** Okay, so if any of you have ever read any of my fictions, you'll know that I'm a big fan of OC. Now I'm not going to get into this whole ordeal, so just bear with me. Anyways, we'll see how this one goes and hopefully there will be regular updates coming your way. Enjoy!!

_Chapter One…_

The dim lighting in Joe's bar made it hard for Alex Karev to see much of anything, but then again, the amount of alcohol he had consumed in the last hour may have contributed greatly to his eyesight...or a lack thereof.

All he could think about was Addison leaving for LA. He was so torn between her and Ava, or should he say Rebecca. The only thing that seemed to numb his forlorn thoughts was the line of empty shot glasses in front of him and the attractive brunette to his left.

He turned his attention to the woman who had just finished off a pink, bubbly and most likely alcoholic drink. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"Emma," she introduced herself.

"Beautiful name," he replied.

"Thanks. I always thought it was a little bland though," she chuckled.

"I think it's cute. I'm Alex by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you then, Alex. Bad day?" she asked, nodding towards the empty shot glasses strewn across the bar.

"Yeah, pretty much. Relationship stuff, work stuff. A bit of everything, really."

"Girlfriend?" she asked, hoping against all hope that there wasn't one in the picture.

Alex shook his head and laughed inwardly. "No, not at all actually. I don't wanna bore you with the details." He glanced back down at the shot glasses all lined up and when he looked back up, she was smiling at him "What?"

"I was just thinking...I don't do this often, but you seem really nice and we both seem really drunk, so I was just wondering, do you wanna get out of here?" she asked abruptly surprising both herself and Alex. "My apartment's just a couple blocks away."

Alex grinned, pulled some cash out of his wallet for the drinks and handed it to Joe. "That sounds like a great idea." All of his doubts, all of his fears, had been so numbed by the alcohol that he didn't even know what he was saying. He abandoned all of his inhibitions and let himself be carefree and young, if only for the night.

The two stumbled out of the bar, giggling profusely and headed in the direction of Emma's apartment. The only person who seemed to notice the couple's drunken departure was Mark Sloan, who had a look of pure shock and amusement plastered across his face.

---

Emma threw her keys and coat on the floor and soon found herself wrapped up in a tender, almost meaningful kiss. It felt so good to be so carefree. No attachments, no nothing.Just meaningless, thoughtless sex.

She kissed him back hard, and the two made their way to the bedroomwhere they let their instincts take control. They were two perfect strangers with no links to each other whatsoever.

---

The morning brought on a whole different perspective to the previous night. Alex opened his eyes groggily and sat up immediately. He quickly realised what a mistake he had made though, and put his head back down on the pillow. Along with his instant headache came a sudden realisation to his actions the night before.

_And this is why I don't drink often,_ he thought to himself.

He slowly hoisted himself up off the pillow, his head feeling as if it was being weighed down by a giant boulder. He slid off of the bed and made his way around the bedroom, picking up random articles of his clothing that had been strewn across the room. He still had an hour to get himself together and head to work.

As he was re-dressing, a woman with wavy, shoulder-length chestnut hair and large, pale blue eyes poked her head inside the door. Her hair was messy, as if she, too, had just woken up. Her clothing also said the same, as she was dressed in a pair of red plaid pyjama pants and a white t-shirt with an image of some old band pasted across it. _Emma...I think..._

"I come bearing coffee," she smiled, offering him the large, steaming glass of deliciousness.

Alex pulled his shirt back on over his head and took the mug gratefully. "Thanks...Emma…?"

She nodded and smiled awkwardly, "no problem. I'm, um, gonna go take a quick shower, then I have to get to work. Feel free to dig out some food from the cupboards. There might be some eggs or something in the fridge if you want. Oh, and there's some Tylenol on the counter, too. If you're anything like me after a night of drinking, you'll need a lot of it."

"Thanks," he said, and meandered out of the bedroom and down the hallway. After fixing himself a bowl of cereal and taking a couple Tylenol, he gave himself a mental slap on the forehead. _What the _hell_? This isn't me at all...what about Addison? What about Ava? Not that there's any form of a relationship there anyways…but still. This isn't right._

He quickly ate and scribbled a quick note before taking off to work.

---

When Emma entered the kitchen, she was greeted by a note stuck to the fridge.

_Emma_

_Sorry I couldn't stay, but I had to get to work. I had a great time last night, we should hook up again some time. Maybe I'll see you around Joe's again?_

_-Alex._

She read over the untidy scrawl again once more before she grabbed her keys, bag and an apple and left for work.

---

So that's chapter one. Chaos to follow this, I promise. Hopefully I'll have up chapter two by tomorrow or the next day. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

_xo_


End file.
